oasisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokaihina Onigashima
Yokaihina Onigashima is a character played by Gameaddict877 in Slumbering Power. She is a Changeling Psychic. Description Yokaihina is a slim and small changeling woman, standing at only 5'0. She has violet skin and white hair with a single indigo streak of highlight in the middle. She has dark makeup and long eyelashes. Her overall aesthetic fits a classical gothic atmosphere and her room accompanies it. She dons a pentagram necklace over a black and white long-sleeved shirt. She has black fingerless gloves with long, black nails. She has a rather formed purple skirt and spider-web themed leggings. She often will use her appearance when trying to impose intimidation on something and use her small frame to impose an appealing sense of innocence when trying to persuade or charm somebody. Despite her rebellious looking demeanor, her body and attitude speak in extroverted confidence. Though she is a ''downer ''type of personality, she isn't afraid to make her mark and get her way. Personality Yokaihina is a begrudging, sarcastic cynic with an absurdist type of humor. She will value her own preservation above much else, besides her belongings and special cases where she values her friends, albeit in silence. She seems to act at a neutral stance to those who don't over exert themselves with loud colors or spotlight personalities. Otherwise it'd be wise to fear her shit-list. She is known to work in the shadows and always seems to get exactly what she wants out of people. Some say she has the whole of Kōtōgakkō High School figured out better than those such as the Headmaster, Sakura Onigawara. Yokaihina was also the one to found the Occult Club for the school and engaged in the Awakening Ritual from her mother's occult tome that started the adventure. Relationships Akane Suguri When the party met in the Occult Club, collected in one spot in episode 1, Akane was the most engaged with the occult activities due to it being a fresh and new experience for her. Through the preparation of the ritual, Yokaihina managed to find out that Akane suppressed a deep depression beneath an optimistic and joyous mask. Despite this, Yokaihina kept quiet about it and no one else had found out. It also seems that Yokaihina enjoys Akane's hospitality and considers Akane a friend. Caleb Anthony Caleb has seen Yokaihina's aggressive side, regarding his including within the Awakening Ritual. He ended up giving in, though he seems to be shaken by the event, as Vanara swear against cutting off any of their hair. Due to this, Caleb was the last to come around regarding acceptance of training his supernatural abilities, at least, out of the group present at the ritual. Beyond this, their interactions have been incredibly limited, as of now. Tim Brookes During the first Occult Club meeting, Tim was encouraged to volunteer the ingredient, "Blood of the Virgin" during the Awakening Ritual. Beyond this, their interactions have been rather minimal. Tim seems to be heading down a path of devotion towards honing his new supernatural Medium powers, which he'll need to rely on Yokaihina for her knowledge on the topics of the occult. Vincent Occhi Yokaihina has supported Vincent's interest in the occult club, beyond this, Yokaihina was involved in the Self Improvement Club, whom Vincent came into by accident than ended up running the club. Under the nose of Ishin Coleborne, the original club founder and Student Resources Faculty, Vincent is using the club to train and raise his own small yakuza-style gang. Yokaihina is in this club, through this, Vincent seems to bring out Yokaihina's more aggressive and violent side. History All that is known of Yokaihina beyond her role at Kōtōgakkō High School is that she comes from a Pagan-style family heritage that have invested much interest in the occult, The DM confirmed her mother being a hag as well. We also know Yokaihina has gotten her occult goods including the Ritual Book from her family. Category:Character: Slumbering Power